


Named Memories

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Memorials, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ael, in a possible future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named Memories

She who had been Empress of the Star Empire knew the power of myth, knew the danger of stagnation. The one could help her people, while the other would evoke a stranglehold on them. When the time came, though few ever would have understood or believed it, she stole away into the night, changing who she was to become just a traveler.

Free of the burden placed upon her, she wandered once more, her name her own once again, though it would be remembered for all time by the Rihannsu. And while one who had carried it in honor laid down his life on a place called Veridian III by the humans, she chose to go instead to another place, a secret place he had told her of once before.

Her name would be myth in time, a new legend of her people, but here, in this desert so far from the stars she had been born under, her name flew boldly, the flag unfaded despite the time since it had been placed. Thought she hid as one of the Vulcans, her Rihannsu heritage flared with emotions as she paid homage to a man who had been nearly her equal.


End file.
